On Hockey Games
by Zelda Ophelia
Summary: Jess is willing to admit that maybe this isn't a bad idea after all. For the "One Week Later" prompt at the Five Stages of Love challenge. Fourth in the "Of Locker Rooms and Lunch Dates" series, sequel to "On First Dates".


**Author's Note:** Fourth in the "Of Locker Rooms and Lunch Dates" series, sequel to "On First Dates". Thanks to E for the beta job. For the Five Stages of Love prompt: One Week Later.

::

A week after their first date - their first real date that isn't just hanging out together after work - Jess is willing to admit that maybe this isn't a bad idea after all. (She will not, however, admit that she still gets a silly grin on her face when it comes to him.) Their day at the park had been great, and they've spent a significant portion of their free time together every day since. The fact that she hasn't gotten sick of him yet is enough to make her rethink reason number eleven on her list of reasons to not date a co-worker. (Spending that much time together at work and at home is bound to make you sick of each other.)

It's pure luck that they have the same day off again, and it's luck she takes advantage of, catching Don in the locker room and holding up two Rangers tickets. Okay, her family helped - Dad has season tickets but will be visiting her brother and sister-in-law instead, so he agreed to let her have them.

(He'd also, after learning a guy was the reason she asked about the tickets, reminded her that Evan wasn't going to be using his ticket when the Rangers played the Predators and her "young man" was welcome to the ticket if he didn't mind sitting with her old man. She doesn't say anything to Don about that, not certain she's ready for him to meet her dad.)

Don frowns a bit as he tries to read the tiny print on the tickets she's holding, but she knows the minute he figures it out as a wide grin crosses his face.

"Rangers tickets?" he asks, snaking an arm around her waist and touching his forehead to hers. "What'd I do to get these?"

"Treated me to a wonderful day last week," she replies as she leans against him. The locker room is empty except for them, but she's keeping an ear out for the door. The rumor mill still can't decide whether she and Don even get along at all right now; no need to give them the answer to that question. "I though I could try to do the same for you."

"I don't think much try is needed here," he says. "Any day with tickets to a Rangers game is going to be a good day."

"You think so?"

The door opens before he can answer, interrupting them. They pull apart quickly. By the time Cooper gets around the corner of the lockers, they're each standing at their own locker, talking about their cases as they get their stuff.

"Hey, Angell," Coop says, nodding at them both. "We've got the warrant for Orson's place. You coming?"

"Right behind you," she says as she pulls on her jacket. She glances at Don before heading out the door. That huge grin is back on his face as he rereads the tickets she'd given him.

::

Don's enthusiasm is infectious on the day of the game. Jess has never been a huge fan of hockey - give her baseball any day - but he loves the game and the Rangers. He knows every player and all their stats, and what those stats mean. And manages to explain it to her without making her feel like a complete idiot for not knowing (or, before now, even caring). She's almost tempted to see if she can't convince Dad to give her both tickets for the Predators game, even if it does mean bringing Don home for dinner.

The Rangers win (apparently this is bigger than a usual win because their former coach is now with the other team) and they cling to each other while they follow the celebrating crowds out of The Garden. His arm is still wrapped tightly around her waist as they descend to the subway and he steals another victory kiss while they wait for the train. His place is closer than hers and it seems natural to get off at his stop. Technically her plans for their date had ended when the game ended, but they grab a six-pack and some take-out (he insists, though she's not certain where he puts it considering he had popcorn, nachos, and a hot dog at the game). She knows he's surprised when she agrees to listen to the post-game discussion on Sports Center, until she explains she's a regular watcher during baseball season.

Not that they listen to much. They start sitting on the floor shoulder to shoulder and leaning against the couch as they listen and talk about the game. He's holding the box of orange chicken, gesturing with his chopsticks as he refutes something the announcer said, and she grabs a pair of her own, trying to help herself to some of his food. Don laughs, holding the take-out box high out of her reach. Grabbing for it, she falls against him and the food is quickly forgotten - shoved out of the way onto the coffee table - as they become wrapped up in one another.

His hands slip under her shirt as their lips collide, his touch burning hot against her back. She tugs at his shirt, convinced that they have too many clothes on, and it seems he agrees, pulling away long enough to tear it off over his head. Unlike the last time they ended up in this position (night before last on her couch; he had walked her home after they had drinks at O'Malleys after work), he's wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and no undershirt, leaving the pale expanse of his chest at her mercy. She starts kissing her way down his body and his complaint about Irish ancestors and burning instead of tanning breaks off when her lips reach his nipple. She grins, pleased with his reaction as he gasps, his hips thrusting upwards. It's a short victory as he hauls her up, tugging her tee off before his lips latch onto hers again.

Unlike the other night, there's no hesitation in their touch, in the way they stroke each other's bodies. She's not sure what changed between then and now, but she doesn't care. He's pushing aside her bra straps as she runs her hands up his back. The undergarment quickly follows her t-shirt, his lips on her breast as he slides his hands under her jeans to first cup her ass through her panties, then to slip underneath them as well. She's tangled up in him, trying to touch him everywhere with hands, lips, trying to get his jeans off, trying to get her jeans off, twisting them both so he's leaning over her. And, much to her dismay, he pulls away and stands.

"C'mon," he says, bringing her to her feet, his arms encompassing her. His bedroom is just behind him, something she knows even though she hasn't been in it yet. He tugs her in that direction with a grin on his face. "I know where we can find a nice bed."


End file.
